The beings in the woods
by AranelElda
Summary: Brooke hated going to her aunts house, all she ever did was clean, but that all changed when she went places she shouldn't have


People tell me I'm self conscious, and I'm not, or at least I wasn't until two years ago. Two years, it seems like yesterday when I look back on it. The hoof beats, the screaming, that smell. That sickening smell! Though I befriended someone, she died just to save me, I have a nagging feeling inside of me everyday, I still have nightmares. People tell me I'm self conscious, then they tell me to tell my story. If you would have told me two years ago that one person and object would change me forever, I would have laughed in your face. But.it really did happen and there is nothing I can do to stop that. If there was, I'd do it, but I can't, and never will. p It actually started today, July 26, two years ago. As usual I got up and found a note from my aunt, things I had to do before I did anything else. Well, the usual happened, I totally ignored what was on the list. Then again, I shouldn't have, basically because my aunts' friends were coming down and there would be hell to pay if I didn't do anything. Then again, it wasn't my fault, I went up there to see her, not to clean her house. Then, it's so tempting to go into her "off limits" woods behind her house. Well, that day I decided to go into them, into her "off limit" woods. I didn't care how much trouble I'd get into. I went into the shower and cranked the radio, halfway through, I heard my cell ringing, no one ever called it, other than emergencies. p "Hello?" I asked. p "Is this Brooke Huston?" Came a voice from the other line. p "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I asked cockily expecting it to be my aunt. p "I know what you're thinking," The voice said, "Don't go into those woods. There are creatures in there, creatures that could kill you with one swing. Whatever you do, don't go in them." p "Listen!" I yelled, "I don't know who you are or how you got this number, but I'm going in those woods no matter what you say. It's already 87 out and I have no pool, the next coolest place is the woods, and that's where I'm going!" I hung up the phone and slammed it down on the dresser and got back in the shower. Finally, I got out and was dressed when my cell rang again. So I once again picked it up. p "I know you think you're cool, but don't go in there, take it from some one who once went in there, I've never been the same since." That same voice said. p "If you're trying to scare me, you're not so stop trying! If you don't stop very soon, I'll trace your call and get the cops after you!" I hung up and turned off my cell this time, now peace and quiet. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a cup of coffee almost spilling it on my new baby blue tank top. Now, it was time to leave, I was set.shoes and cell phone, oh ya, I also had my house key. p Now, into the woods.I entered hesitantly, but they felt like home. I walked in and noticed some deer tracks and growing berries at the entrance. Well, as I walked in, the woods got even denser, but it didn't bother me. I came to a small clearing only like 4 foot by 5 foot. It was a little odd, in the middle of evergreens and maples just a circle spot with nothing there. I stepped across that and into the woods again. Now, I was hearing sounds, I heard leaves and twigs crunching. There was hoof beats in the distance, I kept walking making sure I knew the way back, I realized I was running, so I slowed down and came to a similar clearing, except this time there was some one standing in the middle of it. It was a girl; she had blonde hair and a black cloak on. I couldn't see anything else; her back was turned to me, the breeze made her hair dance around her face. As I stood there staring, she spun around, her blue eyes beaming into mine and gleaming in the sun. She smiled when she saw me, she did circles around me, it actually made me paranoid. p "I've been expecting you Brooke," She said calmly, "I am called Rinaka by my people. p "Who are you, how do you know my name?" I asked her slowly. p "There is no time for explaining." Rinaka said hurriedly, "Come with me." She put her hand out and I took it. She tried to make me run but I refused to, I wasn't going anywhere until I found out why I was running from something. p "No," I said, "Why are we running, is something chasing you?" p "No, not me, you!" Rinaka said pulling even harder. "These woods are forbidden, our master knows when someone enters, but he usually makes them leave right after entering. We only let certain people in: you are one of them. You show much bravery and courage here, entering and refusing. My father was right, you shall join us." p "What is chasing me?" I asked. p "It is one of the beasts of this forest. It feeds on trespassers that go on his land, he considers even us trespassers. If you do not come soon, we both will die." She said looking into my eyes, I slowly nodded my head. "We must flee!" p We ran, that's all we did for what seemed like ever. We passed more of her "kind" along the way, they looked as though they didn't want me there, even to them I was a trespasser. Finally we came to a clearing that was not visible to any eye, even the beasts. Rinaka pulled me along the cliff wall, fingering the dagger she had at her side. p "There are other foes in this forest Brooke," She breathed slowly. "Many other people, they want us dead. They are the tamers of those beasts; I am their enemy along with my other people. You have now become one as well, your house, if that is what you call it, will not be safe for you anymore. I fear they saw you come in, even tried to warn you by calling you on that rectangle box." p I looked at her, how did she know, why was I here and being allowed to stay? I began to think there was more to this forest and that chore list than I thought. It was to keep me busy until Aunt Shanil got home, in other words to keep me safe. Yet, the woods were practically calling my name, I had to go in them. Rinaka looked at me and kept moving, making sure we were both along the wall, flat against it. She then pulled me to where it looked like a over hang of trees, she parted them an we entered. Her village was beyond any other word than beautiful. The huts they lived in were made from Willow bark, each one had a different amount of white roses pinned to the side. There were gardens, and a sparkling pond right in the center. Then, I saw what had to be the chief hut, for it was fairly larger than all of the others. p "So, this is home?" I asked her. p "Yes, it is mine, come let us tell the chief that you have arrived." She said signaling to the larger hut. But, she soon stopped. Spun around, dagger in hand, and stabbed someone behind her right in the heart. "Never trust anything you see here, it may look all beautiful, but I assure you, once you find some of out secrets, you will hate this place." p "What are you talking about?" I asked her looking around, it looked peaceful, nothing like she was describing. p "Well, I should just show you, that pond, never go in it." She said dragging the body behind her. "It is acid, it makes the bodies of our dead or our slain foes decompose faster." She threw the man in, he was still alive though, screaming filled my ears, pleas for help and screaming. p 


End file.
